


Prescription Love

by PuppyBaekhyun



Category: EXO (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Doctor AU, Humor, KaiSoo - Freeform, KrisHo - Freeform, M/M, Sebaek - Freeform, SuBaek, XiuChen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyBaekhyun/pseuds/PuppyBaekhyun
Summary: Byun Baekhyun always enjoyed being a Doctor and what made even better is that he gets share his profession with his roommates turned best friends. But Once a new roommate moves in a lot of things start to change for him.orBaekhyun's, Jongdae's and Kyungsoo's new roommate is Oh Sehun. The same Oh Sehun that Baekhyun went Medical school with. Oh Sehun who he has bad history with. However after certain events Baekhyun finds himself falling for that very same Oh Sehun.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try something new. I've always wanted to write a doctor AU and I finally did! I hope everyone enjoys this :)
> 
> Comments and Feedback are always appreciated~
> 
> Please leave me Kudos if you liked it.
> 
> Thank you!

It was a cold winter's day, Baekhyun stepped out onto the porch. He watched as the snow fell from the sky. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he sighed deeply then said "Fuck, it's cold" before heading back inside the house.

"Good Morning" Minseok greeted Baekhyun with a smile. "Good morning" Baekhyun replied flashing a quick smile before heading into the kitchen to make some coffee. "I see you're in good mood today" Minseok stated while getting started on breakfast. Baekhyun made a face. "I see you slept over again" He retorted. Minseok Gasped.

"Will you two shut it? it's too early for this shit" Kyungsoo said descending the stairs then plopping on the sofa. "Don't you have work to go to?" He asked while typing something on his phone. "I don't have to go in until 4 pm, Don't you?" Baekhyun replied with a hint of sass, moving to the dining room and taking a seat. "I'm waiting for Jongin to pick me up, if you must know" Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

Baekhyun decided to help Minseok finish making breakfast then he set the table. "Chen! Jongdae! Jongdae!" He shouted and Kyungsoo threw a pillow at him. "Once was enough, He's not deaf!".

A couple minutes later Jongdae came downstairs, joining Baekhyun and Minseok for breakfast at the dining table. He gave Minseok a kiss that lasted a bit longer than their usual kisses in front Baekhyun. 

"Thank you for making breakfast, Babe" Jongdae smiled at Minseok, lovingly then took a bite of his toast. "I love making you breakfast" Minseok returned the smile. "Hey, I helped" Baekhyun interjected in a whiney voice. The pair glared at him for a moment then returned to eating.

After breakfast the trio joined Kyungsoo on the sofa where they watched the news. "Oh, yeah that reminds me, we're getting a new roommate, I was instructed to make sure he gets taken care of, please for the love of god, behave" Jongdae said. 

"You don't have to worry about me, I'm always behaved and so is Kyungsoo, you should take you're own advice, stop sucking face all the time, Minseok Hyung sleeps over almost every night and you don't just sleep, because everyone can fucking hear you including the people next door, yet you pounce on him every time you see eachother, so, if anyone needs to behave it's the two of you" Baekhyun Said, loudly. 

"Uh...Hi?" A voice said from by the front door. Everyone looked towards the source of the voice. There were two men standing in the doorway with bags and boxes in their hands.

They were both tall and slim. The taller one had bright red hair and a more muscular build, the shorter one had blonde hair and a more slim build with broad shoulders.

Jongdae's face heated up, turning red from embarassed. He stood up to greet the two men. "How much of that did you hear?" He asked as he shook their hands and bowed, looking at them with a mixture of worry and embarassment in his eyes.

"Uh, almost everything" The blonde haired man replied. If possible Jongdae's face heated up even more. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo laughed. Jongdae widened his eyes, threatingly at then and gestured for them to get up and greet the two men.

Kyungsoo and Minseok politely bowed and shook has with them, introducing themselves. The blonde stretched his hand out for Baekhyun to shake, instead he stared at it for a few moments. He looked familiar. 

"Baek, what are you doing? Shake his ha-" Jongdae was cut off by Baekhyun's sudden gasp. "Oh motherfucking Sehun!" Baekhyun stated, narrowing his eyes at the blonde. "I'm glad you remember me, Baekhyun" Sehun smirked. "I'm Chanyeol, by the way" The red headed man threw in from behind Sehun.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Kyungsoo asked. "Unfortunately..." Baekhyun remarked. Jongdae laughed nervously, they are supposed to behave and of course Baekhyun's the one who's not. "Uh, don't mind him, I'll show you to your room" Jongdae lead Sehun and Chanyeol upstairs to Sehun's room while sending Baekhyun a death glare.

Kyungsoo and Minseok looked at Baekhyun, expectantly. "Explain" Minseok demanded. "We went to med school together...he was my neighbor, very noisy neighbor, he was also a friend of my roommate back then, so he spent a lot of time in our room...Ugh, he was such an arrogant asshole" Baekhyun scowled at the memories.

"You flatter me, Byun Baekhyun, but you did forget to mention one very important detail.." Sehun said, after listening to the conversation. "Oh yeah, what's that?" the older asked. Sehun moved closer to Baekhyun, just enough to whisper something to him.

Baekhyun backed away from Sehun with a disgusted expression. "You fucking wish, I'm gonna go shower" He said, leaving two very cunfused friends and a smirking Sehun behind him. 

After spending an extra 10 minutes in the shower Baekhyun decided to get out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and placed another on his head. He started towel drying his hair as he made his exit from the bathroom.

There was some shuffling coming from Sehun's room followed by a crash. Baekhyun hurriedly made his way to the source. To his relief no one was hurt however Chanyeol and Sehun were in somewhat of a compromising position. Sehun was being pinned down to the ground by Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun cleared his throat to get their attention. They both looked up at him and Chanyeol got off of Sehun and the two of them stood up. "Oh, All the hyungs left" Sehun said to Baekhyun. Baekhyun nodded then said "I'm gonna leave after I get dressed, what time is your shift?". "4 pm" Sehun replied. Baekhyun nodded again then turned on his heels to leave. 

"Uh, Could I go with you? I don't have a key to the house yet" The youngest asked. Baekhyun thought about it for a moment. As much as he doesn't like Sehun, he's not an asshole himself. "...Sure, be ready in 20 minutes or I'll leave you" Baekhyun gave his approval then left. 

He dried off and got dressed in record time. He slipped on some black jeans that accentuated his curves beautifully and put on a white button up shirt with a pair of black converse. He doused himself in his favourite cologne and applied the slightest bit of make up.

He jogged down the stairs with his backpack on one shoulder. Sehun was sitting on the sofa waiting for Baekhyun, much to his surprise. Sehun never was one for being on time. "Oh, I see you learned how be on time, get your stuff, let's go" The older said. 

Sehun followed Baekhyun obediently out of the house to his car in the driveway. The pair got in quickly to get out of the cold. Baekhyun started the car and turned on the heater. "Ahh, so warm" Sehun smiled to himself getting closer to the heater and rubbing his hands together for more warmth. Baekhyun started driving to the hospital.

Once at the hospital Sehun continued following Baekhyun. "Where do you need to be?" Baekhyun inquired. "Chief's office" Sehun responded. With that the older lead the younger to his destination. "This is it...see ya!" Baekhyun tried to make his escape but Sehun grabbed his arm and pulled him into the office with him. 

"Hello, Dr. Sehun, You're here... and Dr. Baekhyun?" The Chief asked the last part. Baekhyun bowed and greeted the Chief. "Hi, uncle" Sehun said then bowed. Uncle?! Baekhyun almost choked upon hearing those words. 

"Have you settled in yet? is everything to your liking?" The chief asked Sehun. "Yes, everything's fine, except I'm not too familiar with where everything is.."Sehun replied. "I'm sure Dr. Baekhyun could show you around, he's in your department, follow him around while he does his rounds for the week, That won't be a problem, would it?". 

"No, of course not, Sir, I'd be happy to do it" Baekhyun smiled politely. "Excellent, you two can go ahead and get changed then make your way to the conference room for a meeting" The chief said. "Yes, Sir" The two of the said in unison the left. 

They Headed to the locker room. Baekhyun put on his coat and clipped his ID card on his pocket, Sehun followed suit. Afterwards they made their way to the conference room. "Just because you're the Chief's nephew don't expect special treatment and don't think that you can get away with whatever you want" Baekhyun said as they walked. Sehun scoffed "I'm very professional, so, you don't have to worry about that". "And one more thing it's more than enough that Minseok hyung and Jongdae suck face all the time, so, please if you and Chanyeol want to do it, do it in your room". Sehun laughed "Chanyeol and I aren't together, we're best friends...and My uncle's not too keen on my being gay, I'd like it if you didn't say things like that in such open spaces". Baekhyun felt a little bad after hearing that.

They stopped in front of the conference room and entered. It seemed as though the Chief was awaiting Sehun's arrival to begin. Baekhyun took a seat next to his good friend and fellow ER Doctor Heechul and Sehun headed towards his uncle.

"Hey" He whispered. "Hey" Heechul whispered back, patting Baekhyun's leg. "Apparently, the Chief is going to introduce us to the new head of our section, I heard he's super hot and he was about to be promoted to Department Chief at the hospital he transferred from, he's that good! I can't wait to meet him" Heechul added. 

As soon as everyone gathered in the room the Chief began speaking. "Hello, everyone, thank you for gathering for this meeting, I'll keep it short since I know some of you can't stay too long, as you all know our ER section head, Dr. Yi Jung resigned last month, it was unfortunate, nevertheless the new Section head has arrived, give a warm welcome to Dr. Oh Sehun". 

Sehun stood up and bowed. Baekhyun couldn't believe the situation. His eyes and ears must be playing tricks on him. There's no way Oh Sehun was the Head of his section. He'd just found out that Sehun was in his section and that he didn't like but now he's the head! "Damn, he is super hot, just look at him" Heechul was practically drooling. Heechul might be having the time of his life, but Baekhyun couldn't think of a worse situation.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is here! It's a bit short but still I hope everyone enjoys this chapter :)
> 
> Comments and Feedback are always appreciated~
> 
> Please leave me Kudos if you liked it.
> 
> Thank you!

After the meeting Baekhyun rushed out. All day he’d been mouthing off about Sehun. Sehun who’s now his boss. ‘It’s fine, he can’t fire me, I haven’t done anything wrong’ Baekhyun thinks to himself. ‘I have nothing to worry about’ He tries reassure himself. 

He took a deep breath then headed to the nurse’s station in the ER where he works. “Could you hand me my chart, Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun asked. Kyungsoo is a Nurse in the ER department. Kyungsoo searched for it then handed it to Baekhyun once he found it. “Here you go, Doctor”. 

Baekhyun started his rounds. He stepped into the first Patient’s room. “Hello, Melanie, How are you feeling today?” Baekhyun asked, looking down at the young girl with a broken arm, laying in the bed. 

The young girl smiled. “I’m feeling better, Doctor, but it still hurts when I lift it” She said with a pout. Baekhyun chuckled. “Well, you have broken your arm, but if you take your medicine and keep you arm still, it won’t hurt anymore” He said then booped Melanie’s nose causing her to giggle. 

“When will she be discharged, Doctor?” Melanie’s Mother asked from the bedside. “I’d like to keep her here for one more day, so Tomorrow, sound good?” He replied. “Yeah, that sounds good” The mother smiled. “If you need anything, the Nurse’s outside will be happy to help” He said then exited. 

“Did you forget that you were supposed to show me around?” Sehun asked, standing beside the door. Baekhyun jumped, dropping his chart. He had to fight the urge to slap him. “Asshole” Baekhyun said under his breath. 

Kyungsoo was laughing from behind his desk. Baekhyun shot him a glare then picked up his chart and composed himself. “Come on” Baekhyun said to Sehun. Sehun smirked then followed Baekhyun into the next Patient’s room. 

After finishing his rounds Baekhyun headed to the Cafeteria with Sehun close behind. It was almost 11 pm. The two of them got their food. Heechul called them over. They sat at the table and started eating. Baekhyun sat beside Heechul while Sehun sat opposite them. 

“I’m Kim Heechul, I’m Baekhyun’s friend, I work in the ER department” Heechul said outstretching his hand for Sehun to shake. “Nice to meet you, I’m Oh Sehun, I’m also baekhyun’s friend” Sehun said, looking at Baekhyun while shaking his hand. “Oh? You didn’t tell me you two were friends” Heechul nudged Baekhyun. “That’s because we aren’t friends, we just share the same roof” Baekhyun remarked while eating his food. 

About 20 minutes later Jongin and Jongdae joined them for the late dinner. “Oh, thank god, you're here” Baekhyun said pulling Jongdae down to sit beside him. Heechul had been shamelessly flirting with Sehun and Baekhyun couldn't take it anymore. “Hey, guys” Jongin smiled and took a seat beside Sehun. “I’m Jongin, but you can call me Kai, I’m a receptionist at the front desk” Jongin stated. “Oh Sehun”. “Ah, so you're the new guy? Interesting”. “News travels fast in this place” Sehun commented. 

“Anyways, I actually came here for a reason” Jongin trailed off. “New years party…tomorrow at your place, are we still doing that? I asked Kyungsoo but he really didn't give me an answer” He added. “Of course we are, it’s traditional, besides I spent my lunch break running around the hospital reminding everyone, there’s no way we are canceling” Jongdae replied. “Are you going to be there, Sehun?” Jongin asked. Sehun chuckled. “I kind of live there, so, yeah” He answered. 

Baekhyun finished eating then cleaned up after himself. “Alright, let’s go, Suho’s sleeping over tonight, I don't want him to wait too long for me” Baekhyun stated. “Ooh, Suho’s sleeping over, how scandalous!” Jongdae teased, causing the others to laugh. Baekhyun blushed. “I’m leaving” He started stomping away. “Wait for me!” Sehun said and jogged to catch up with him, quickly waving goodbye before doing so. 

The two of them headed to the lockers before going to Baekhyun’s car. “You know you could've just gone home with Jongdae, you didn't have to come with me” Baekhyun stated. “I don't know him very well though, it would've been awkward” Sehun said, simply. “Let me rephrase that: I didn't want you to come with me” The older said with a little more bite than he anticipated. “Oh…” Sehun realized. 

The rest of the car ride was silent and Baekhyun felt that he might've been too harsh with his words but before he had the chance to apologize Sehun was out of the car and halfway in the house by the time he pulled into the driveway. He signed then exited the car after cutting the engine and heading inside. 

Kyungsoo was sitting on the sofa in the living room. “Hi...Where’s Suho?” Baekhyun asked. “He called to say that he couldn't come tonight, but he’ll be at the party tomorrow” Kyungsoo informed him. “Oh, okay…well then, goodnight”. “Goodnight”. 

Baekhyun tried to hide his disappointment. The truth is he doesn't get to see Suho very much these days, despite them working at the same hospital. Baekhyun dragged himself upstairs to his room and dropped himself on his bed. He tried to sleep with a positive mindset. ‘He said he’d be at the party tomorrow, I’ll see him then’ He thought to himself. 

The next day Jongdae waited for the last minute before getting everyone help decorate the house. “It has to be perfect” Jongdae demanded. “No one even cares about the decoration, plus it’s just our friends coming anyway” Kyungsoo mentioned. “I care about the decorations and that’s all that matters” Jongdae said. “Then you can decorate by yourself” Kyungsoo shot then dropped the decorations he was previously holding. "Hey! That cost money!" Jongdae shouted but Kyungsoo couldn't care less. “Kyungsoo does have a point, Jongdae, besides they're gonna be here any minute” Baekhyun agreed with Kyungsoo. Jongdae scoffed then shook his head and continued decorating. 

Minseok was the first to arrive. About 15 minutes later the doorbell rang, Heechul and Jongin entered. Kris and Suho arrived soon after. Baekhyun ran to Suho as soon as he spotted him. They embraced before kissing. “I’ve missed you” Baekhyun said. “I’ve missed you too, Baekie” Suho kissed him again before the two of them sat and cuddled on the sofa. For someone who complains about everyone's PDA, Baekhyun sure does a lot of it, Sehun thought.

Sehun stood behind the counter in the kitchen sipping his beer, watching everyone in the living room. Kyungsoo joined him. “Why are you standing here alone?” He asked. “I’m just observing…” Sehun replied. Kyungsoo hummed in response. “So that guy’s his boyfriend, huh?” Sehun said. “You mean Suho? Yeah, they've been dating for a year, they don't get to see each other very often, Baekhyun bends over backwards for him, Suho…not that much, but he makes Baekhyun happy so, I can’t really say anything” Kyungsoo briefed Sehun. 

Sehun waited outside for Chanyeol. He noticed Suho and Kris standing in the driveway, Suho was standing suspiciously close to Kris, Sehun thought. It was close to midnight;11:50 to be precise and Chanyeol finally arrived. Sehun felt more at ease now that his best friend was there. “What took you so long?” Sehun asked the red head. “I’m sorry, I had drive my sister to her friends place because she didn't want to ‘wrinkle her dress’” Chanyeol replied, making air quotations with his fingers then rolling his eyes. Sehun made a face but let it go, pulling Chanyeol inside. 

The countdown started. “10!…9!…8!…7!…6!…5!…4!…3!…2!…1!” Everyone kissed. Chanyeol placed a quick kiss on Sehun’s lips then wiggled his eyebrows at Sehun. Sehun rolled his eyes. Afterwards, everyone started eating. Sehun watched Suho grab Baekhyun and pull him to the side away from everyone. They looked like they were arguing but nothing could be heard over the music. Suddenly Baekhyun was crying. Sehun stood up and quickly made his way to them. 

Without thinking, he swung his fist connecting it to Suho’s face. Baekhyun gasped. The music stopped and everyone’s attention was on the three of them. “What the fuck?!” Suho was about to swing at Sehun but Kris grabbed him, stopping him. “Who was it?” Baekhyun asked through his tears. Suho didn't reply. “Who were you fucking behind my back?!” Baekhyun shouted. Suho looked up at Kris and Baekhyun understood. He laughed Humorlessly then started hitting Suho’s chest, Sehun pulled him back. 

“Uh, I think everyone should leave” Jongdae said, rushing everyone out. Everyone quickly gathered their things then left except Suho. Baekhyun had gone to his room. Jongdae, Kyungsoo and Sehun were the only ones in the living room with Suho. “I suggest you fuck off before my fist and your face get reacquainted” Sehun warned through gritted teeth. Suho was about to say something but Sehun interrupted “You have three seconds…One…Tw-“. “Just go, Suho, Baekhyun doesn't want you here” Kyungsoo cut in. Suho huffed then left. 

Sehun sat down heavily on the sofa then exhaled, running his hands through his hair. Kyungsoo brought him an ice pack for his knuckles. Jongdae joined them on the sofa. “Did not expect the night to go like this” Jongdae stated. Baekhyun’s sobs could be heard downstairs. Sehun stood up and started ascending the stairs. “It’s best to leave him alone” Jongdae said. Sehun sighed and went to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Poor baby Baek. Well, that was chapter two I hope everyone enjoyed reading it. Please forgive any grammar mistakes. More chapters to come. Thank you :)


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Chapter three is here!! this took way too long to write considering it's length. Nevertheless, I hope everyone enjoys reading it :)
> 
> Comments and Feedback are always appreciated~
> 
> Please leave me Kudos if you liked it.
> 
> Thank you!

Baekhyun had been in his room for over a week, never leaving his bed. That night’s events replaying in his mind. His heart ached to the point that he had chest pains. He’d cried until there were no tears left. 

The door opened for the fourth time that day, it was Sehun. He didn't have the energy to tell him to go away. Baekhyun was sitting with his back against the wall with his knees pulled to his chest, wearing an oversized hoodie. Sehun sat beside him in silence. 

They stayed like that for a while. Sehun noticed Baekhyun’s red, puffy eyes. He looked so tired, so broken. Sehun wanted to console him but he didn't know how. He put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him to his chest. Baekhyun tried resisting but his eyes betrayed him when they started spilling tears and soon he was clutching at Sehun’s shirt, wetting the material. Sehun rubbed his back soothingly until the tears stopped flowing and he could hear Baekhyun’s soft moans as he slept. 

Baekhyun doesn't remember falling asleep but woke up to the sound of shuffling beside him. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked at the clock; 12:40 pm. Sehun was turning on the heater when he heard Baekhyun yawning. 

“I didn't mean to wake up, it was just a bit chilly in here, I turned on the heater” Sehun said then sat on the edge of the bed. Baekhyun didn't say anything, instead he pulled his knees to chest covering them under his hoodie. Sehun stared at Baekhyun until he looked up at him.

“I want to be alone” Baekhyun stated, his voice hoarse. “I don't think that’s a good idea” Sehun said, concern apparent in his tone. “I don't care what you think…get out of my room” It sounded harsh. Sehun stood up and left without a word.

Sehun returned to his room and sat on his bed. Last night Baekhyun had cried in his arms and today he’s back to saying harsh things. Sehun closed his eyes, remembering a certain flashback.

Sehun dragged Baekhyun to his car. “Where are we going? it’s 6 am” Baekhyun asked. “You’ll see” Sehun replied. They got into the car. Sehun in the Driver’s seat and Baekhyun in the Passenger’s seat. They put their seat belts on before taking off. 

Baekhyun looked out the window the entire ride, enjoying the view. He hadn't noticed that the car had stopped until Sehun patted his leg. “We’re here” Sehun stated. They exited the car. It was a beach.

The pair started walking. They stopped right in front of the water. “You brought me here the night we met, you said to stand right here and let the waves wash away all your problems, no matter how sad you were this place made you feel better” Sehun said. “You remember that?” Baekhyun asked, amazed at his friend’s memory. “It’s not something I could easily forget…” Sehun smiled.

The pair sat there for about an hour waiting for the sunrise. “It’s so beautiful!” Baekhyun exclaimed. Sehun hummed in agreement. Afterwards they made their way back to University. 

Sehun opened his eyes. ‘Those were good times…I miss them’ He thought. Sehun decided to go downstairs. In the kitchen was Minseok, cooking. Jongdae was staring at him lovingly, from his seat at the counter. Sehun couldn't help but smile. He joined them. 

“What are you making?” The youngest asked. “Japchae” Minseok answered. “His food is the best!” Jongdae stated with a goofy smile on his face. Minseok giggled. Minseok finished cooking dinner then set the table. The three of them sat and started eating. A few minutes later Baekhyun exited his room to join them. He sat beside Jongdae in silence. 

"Where's Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun asked. "He speaks!" Jongdae exclaimed. Baekhyun punched his arm, playfully and chuckled halfheartedly. "Oh my god! A chuckle! He chuckled!" Minseok teased. Sehun avoided making eye contact with Baekhyun.

After dinner everyone gathered in the living room. Apparently Kyungsoo was out with Jongin.  
"It's a good thing you decided to join us, tonight is movie night" Minseok said. "Let me guess, another one of your traditions?" Sehun asked. Everyone looked at him and nodded. "You're learning fast" Jongdae said, mockingly and Baekhyun smiled halfheartedly. Sehun rolled his eyes. ‘At least he smiled’ Sehun thought to himself.

The movie of course had to be some sappy romantic chick flick. While Minseok and Jongdae were cuddling on the couch, giggling and being generally coupley, Baekhyun felt his heart ache. Movie night used to be Baekhyun and Suho’s favorite thing. Jongdae and Minseok weren't trying to be insensitive or anything. He couldn't blame the for being in happy and in love.

Halfway through the movie, the doorbell rang. Sehun answered it. It was Heechul. "Oh, hey” Heechul wasn’t expecting Sehun to answer the door. Sehun let him in. "Baek, fret no more, I'm here now" Heechul said once he spotted Baekhyun on the couch. He wrapped himself around the younger. Baekhyun knows Heechul was trying to make him feel better and as much as he wanted to feel better, he just didn’t.

When the movie ended, Heechul left after Baekhyun insisted that he was fine. Kyungsoo had come home and gone directly to sleep. Jongdae and Minseok also went to sleep. Sehun had just finished getting dressed after showering when he heard sobbing. He quickly headed to the source. He knocked before entering Baekhyun's room. 

He entered and sat in front of Baekhyun. He wiped away the tears. "Don't cry, He's not worth your tears" Sehun stated. "Why do you care so much?" Baekhyun asked. "You know why..." Sehun replied. "Leave me alone". "Baek...". "Just go!" His voice cracked. 

Sehun exited, returning to his room. He went there with the intention of making Baekhyun feel better but he ended up making him feel worse. He cursed himself. 

For the rest of the week Baekhyun avoided Sehun. Everyone was heavily aware of that fact, they'd had just about enough. So, Kyungsoo came up the plan of locking them in a room together. Getting Sehun in was easy but getting Baekhyun in required force. “I’m letting you out until you sort out your issues" Kyungsoo said before slamming and locking the door. 

They were in the storage closet. Baekhyun looked at Sehun and scoffed. They sat facing each other in silence for about half an hour. "They won't let us out until we talk" Sehun was the first to speak. "I have nothing to say to you" Baekhyun stated. "Then, listen to what I have to say…" Sehun trailed off. He took a deep breath before speaking again. “I’m sorry for what happened in med school…I wish things were different...I can't change the past but I'm here now, let me fix it” He finished. 

Baekhyun looked up at him. Tears threatening to fall. "You left me without any explanation! We were supposed to be friends! you never once considered my feelings when you left, you left me hurt!" The tears streamed down his face. 

"I never meant to hurt you, I thought I was doing the right thing at the time, I thought I was sparing you're feelings, I've regretted that day ever since...I regret losing you" Sehun had tears in his eyes. 

It fell silent between them once again. Sehun pulled a folded envelope from his pocket and straightened it out. It’s obvious that he’d had it for a while. ”I was going to leave this for you, but I just couldn't" He handed the envelope to Baekhyun. 

After reading the letter “You’ve had this all this time?" Baekhyun asked. Sehun nodded. Baekhyun pulled the younger to his chest. Sehun wrapped his arms around his waist. "I'm so sorry" Sehun said through his tears.

"Don't ever do anything like that again, I'll never forgive you". "I promise you, I won’t” said, sincerely. They both stood up. "Kyungsoo-ah! Open the door!" Baekhyun shouted while banging on the door. Kyungsoo unlocked the door and the pair were set free. "I told you it'd work" Kyungsoo said to Jongdae with a smug smirk on his face. 

Baekhyun punched Kyungsoo in the chest, weakly, but still punched him. "Hey! You should be thanking me!” He said rubbing his chest. "So ungrateful" He mumbled to himself. Baekhyun threatened to punch him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that happened. I know it wasn't very lengthy still, I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please forgive any mistakes. More chapters to come, stay tuned. Thank you :)


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally managed to finish chapter 4. It took way too long to write. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys reading it. 
> 
> Comments and feedback always appreciated. Please leave me Kudos is you liked it.   
> Thank you :)

The next few weeks went by smoothly. It seemed like Baekhyun was finally over the whole situation with Suho. Baekhyun and Sehun were making their way to the cafeteria to get some coffee like they usually do. 

"Shit! It's Suho!" Baekhyun exclaimed, grabbing Sehun and shoving him against the wall. Sehun groaned in pain then chuckled placing his hands on Baekhyun's hips. "I didn't know you were into th-" Baekhyun cut him off by slapping his hand to his mouth and shushing him. 

Suho passed by without noticing them. "That was close" Baekhyun stated exhaling. "I didn't want him to see me" He added. "He's the one who should've been hiding, not us" Sehun remarked. They continued making their way to the cafeteria and got their coffee. 

Sehun ended up leaving Baekhyun to hang out with Kyungsoo. He's been doing that a lot. Baekhyun awkwardly joined their conversation after finishing his rounds. "What are you guys doing?" He asked. They were standing pretty close, looking down at Kyungsoo's phone. "Uh, we were thinking about catching a movie tonight" Kyungsoo replied. "Oh, sounds fun" Baekhyun said, unenthusiastically. 

A few minutes later, Heechul joined them. "Hey" He greeted with a smile, towards Sehun more than anyone else. Baekhyun put his arm around Heechul's waist. "Chul and I, have plans tonight too" Baekhyun said. Heechul looked at Baekhyun, confused. "We do?" He asked. The younger gave him a look. "We do, that's right" he put his arm around Baekhyun's shoulder. 

Sehun and Kyungsoo gave them weird looks as the pair walked away. "What was that about?" Heechul asked once they were at a safe distance. "Uh...nothing...but you have to come over so they can see that we are together" Baekhyun said. Heechul was so confused. "Why? They see us hang out all the time...why are you acting so weird about it?" He questioned. "I'm not acting weird at all". 

Heechul decided to let it go, since Baekhyun kept insisting that it was nothing. He came to Baekhyun's house after work. He sat on the couch. Baekhyun made a show of them sitting together on the couch. Kyungsoo and Sehun were just about to leave. "You kids have fun, now" Sehun said then winked before closing the front door behind him. Heechul waited until their car was out of the driveway before heading back home. "You owe me" He stated. 

Baekhyun found himself alone in the living room, thinking about what Kyungsoo and Sehun could be doing right now. He trained to shake the thoughts from his head. He felt something burning inside him. He huffed then stomped up the stairs heading to Jongdae's room. He entered without knocking. Which wasn't the smartest choice. "Oh my god!" Minseok gasped. "Don't you know how to knock?!" Jongdae asked, annoyedly. Baekhyun had interrupted their little make-out session. Jongdae was sitting at his desk with Minseok straddling his lap. 

"Sorry...but I have real problems to talk about" Baekhyun whined. Minseok turned around on Jongdae's lap so that they were both facing Baekhyun. Jongdae wrapped his arms around Minseok's waist and rested his chin on this shoulder. Baekhyun made himself comfortable by plopping himself on the bed. "Don't you guys think that Sehun is spending too much time with Kyungsoo? They're always together..." Baekhyun said, playing with the hem of the blanket. 

"Sounds like somebody is jealous" Minseok said in a sing-song voice. Baekhyun scoffed. "Me? Jealous?" He laughed, nervously. "No, I'm just worried that Jongin might get the wrong idea about them" He added, unconvincingly. "I agree with Minseok, I think you're jealous..." Jongdae replied. "That's ridiculous, why would I be jealous?" He asked. The pair laughed while looking at Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun huffed and stood up. "You guys are really no help, just go back to sucking face" He stated then left, shutting the door. He went to his room and got changed into his pj's. 'Jealous? No, there's no way I could be jealous...It's just he's spending so much time with Kyungsoo that he doesn't get to spend any with me!' Baekhyun tried to convince himself. 

Once again Sehun and Kyungsoo were together, playing Xbox in the living room. Baekhyun had just come home from grocery shopping. After putting everything away, he sat beside Kyungsoo. "Here, play for me, I gotta use the bathroom" The younger said and handed The eldest the controller. Baekhyun smirked at Sehun. "Are you ready to lose?" He asked, playfully. Sehun raised an eyebrow. "If anyone is losing, it's you" He said with an equally playful tone. 

The game started and Baekhyun was already losing. He hated losing so, he settled for sabotage. Right before the round ended Baekhyun tackled Sehun to the ground. "You're such a sore loser" Sehun remarked. "Shut up! You cheated!" Baekhyun tried to defend himself. There was a moment of silence after that. 

They stared into each others eyes, getting lost in them. Sehun lifted his hand to Baekhyun's face. "Who won?" Kyungsoo's voice made them jump, interrupting the moment. Baekhyun quickly got off of Sehun and straightened himself out then hastily left. 'What the fuck was that?' Baekhyun thought to himself.

Baekhyun found it hard to focus during work. Thoughts of Sehun, occupying his mind. He kept catching himself staring at the younger. The older noticed how attractive he is, the they way his hair falls in his face, the way he bites his lip when he's focused, his laugh and damn, that ass. He was beautiful. Baekhyun couldn't deny his feelings; he was crushing on Sehun. 

Baekhyun sighed as he entered Minseok's office in the pediatric department. He took a seat in front of the desk. "Hyung, I have a problem". The Older looked up at him, expectantly. "What would you do if you had these strong feelings towards a really close friend...like not platonic feelings?" He asked. "Well, I'd tell them how I felt...maybe they feel the same, if they do, great, if not, move on...that's actually what happened with Jongdae and I, now look at us, I've never been happier or more in love in my life" The older responded as he continued writing something down in a patient's file. 

Baekhyun sighed again. He'd never been in this situation before. Back when he was in med school with Sehun, he had a crush on him, but Sehun had a boyfriend and things were different then. And after not seeing him for almost 3 years, Baekhyun had buried the feelings and the memories but now they have resurfaced and are so much more intense than before. What was Sehun doing to him? 

Since Sehun has come back all he's done is be there for Baekhyun, protect him, comfort him. Even when Baekhyun tried so hard not to let his wall down again, Sehun managed to make his way back inside his heart and Baekhyun couldn't stop it.

It's not like Baekhyun is grasping at straws, Sehun played a huge part in this, teasing with all those soft touches, winks and comments when they're alone. Does Sehun like him too? Is Baekhyun even ready for another relationship so soon after Suho? He likes being around Sehun and everything about him. How's he supposed to feel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo chapter 4 was a thing that happened. Please ignore any mistakes. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it. Chapter 5 will be coming at you soon.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished chapter five. Here it is, please enjoy it. Ignore any mistakes.
> 
> Comments and Feedback are always appreciated~
> 
> Please leave me Kudos if you liked it.
> 
> Thank you!

Baekhyun had been battling everyone to get Sehun’s attention. He’d finally accepted his feelings for him and now he wanted Sehun all to himself. That was proven to be difficult since he was such a popular guy among his friends. 

Baekhyun had been trying to think of a way to tell Sehun how he felt. They were all going to a party tonight. It was the perfect opportunity. He decided to wear his most flattering jeans, the one’s that make his ass look amazing, and a loose silk blue shirt. He left the shirt half unbuttoned and tucked it in his pants. He put on some complimenting accessories, a choker and a few rings. He lined his his eyes with black kohl, smudging it with some dark eyeshadow then moisturized his lips with some slightly tinted, vanilla flavored chapstick. Finally, he tousled his and stayed on his favorite cologne. 

“Looks like someone wants to get lucky tonight” Kyungsoo commented. Baekhyun folded his arms and tried to look annoyed. “You aren't even denying it” Kyungsoo added. “Shut up, Soo” He said and took a seat on the couch. 

Everyone was ready to go, but they were waiting on Sehun, who was taking his sweet time getting ready. After what felt like an hour, Sehun came down. He was wearing black distressed skinny jeans, a white t-shirt with a blue sweater over it and some sneakers. It was a simple look yet it look stunning on Sehun. 

“Are we going or not?” Shun asked, slipping his phone into his pocket. “We were just waiting on you” Jongdae stated. “Sorry” Sehun said, mockingly. “Let’s go” Jongdae said, putting his jacket on. The others followed suit and they got into the car together. 

They met up with Minseok, Jongin and Heechul once they arrived. “What took you so long?” Minseok asked Jongdae after greeting him with a kiss. “It doesn't matter, we are here now, let’s have fun”. 

“I got us some shots” Heechul said handing everyone a shot glass. They quickly downed the shots then hit the dance floor. Baekhyun’s nerves here through the roof and he was having second thoughts. “I’m gonna get a drink” He said over the loud music. He didn't care what it was as long as it was alcohol. He needed to calm his nerves. 

He drank half the cup and after a few minutes he was feeling a little better. He looked around while drinking the rest of his drink. He spotted Suho and he was coming towards him. Baekhyun huffed and grabbed another drink downing almost all of it in one go. He doesn't need this right now. 

“I didn't think you’d be here tonight…” Suho stated. “What do you want Suho?” Baekhyun asked, his words becoming slightly slurred. “I want to talk, can we go somewhere?” Suho said. Baekhyun didn't reply. Suho grabbed the younger man’s hands and pulled him to closest empty room. Sehun had seen it all from a distance and followed them. 

Suho pushed Baekhyun onto the bed in the room and sat beside him. “I realized I made a big mistake when I cheated on you…I promise you I won’t ever do that to you again if you take me back” Suho spoke. Baekhyun remained quiet. Suho Put his hands on Baekhyun’s neck and pulled him closer. 

Suho attempted to kiss Baekhyun but he placed his hands on his shoulders, pushing him away. “You hurt me! You broke my heart!” Baekhyun said angrily. He started crying. “You only think of yourself ! You’re so selfish!” He added. 

The door flew open and Sehun barged in with Heechul behind him. “Get off of him!” Sehun said forcing Suho off of Baekhyun. He helped Baekhyun up and held him by his waist. “What was your plan? Try to advantage of him because he’s drunk?” Sehun didn't need want answer. The situation spoke for itself. 

Heechul helped Sehun carry Baekhyun out of the room. Sehun turned around before leaving. “You disgust me” He said to Suho, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. “Let’s take him home. Are you okay to drive?” Sehun asked the eldest. Heechul nodded.With that they quickly got into Heechul’s car. 

Sehun sat in the back with Baekhyun. “Sehunnie…” Baekhyun laughed. “Sehunnie, you always look out for me…you’re so handsome hmm”. Sehun chuckled at his drunken talk. They arrived at the house quickly and carried Baekhyun inside, laying him on the couch. 

“Thanks, I’ll take it from here” Sehun said, patting Heechul’s shoulder. “Alright, take care” Heechul gave him a quick hug then made his exit. Sehun went and got some water, towels and the trash can just in case. 

Baekhyun grabbed Sehun’s face and smashed their lips together. As much as Sehun wanted to kiss back, he didn’t. Baekhyun was drunk and he was sober. It was wrong. “Baek” He said, pulling away. “I can’t…” He added. Baekhyun just looked at him then laid back down. 

Sehun put a blanket on the older. “Get some sleep” He said then turned the lights off. He sat on the other side of the couch so the older could lay comfortably. 

The sound of shuffling woke Baekhyun up. He groaned as he stood up. “Fuck, my head hurts!” He said, pressing the palm of his hand to his temple. Memories of last night came flooding in. Baekhyun spotted a small bottle of aspirin and a bottle of water on the table. He took two pills, chasing them with a swig of water. 

The noise in the kitchen was getting louder. “Jesus, can be a little quieter, please?” Baekhyun asked, Jongdae who was baking something. “Sorry” Jongdae apologized then continued his task. 

Baekhyun slowly ascended the stairs, heading towards the bathroom. He took a quick shower, feeling refreshed afterwards. He got dressed then made a beeline to Sehun’s room. He knocked on the door and opened it. “Can I come in?” The older asked. 

Sehun, who was wearing nothing but his underwear, said yes. Baekhyun entered and closed the door behind him. “About what happened last night…” Baekhyun said, scratching the back of his neck, nervously. Sehun stopped what he was doing to give Baekhyun his full attention. Baekhyun couldn't focus with on anything because he kept staring at Sehun's body. "Could you put something on?" Baekhyun asked, blushing. Sehun pulled on a t-shirt and some sweatpants. 

“When I kissed you…I was drunk…I didn't mea- No, I did mean it, I may not have been in the right state of mind but, I’ve been wanting to tell you how I feel” Baekhyun said, looking down at his hands. He sighed, looking up. He moved to sit on the bed. Sehun sat in front of him, facing him. “I’ve liked you for a really long time, I want to be with you” Baekhyun said, feeling his cheeks heating up, slightly. 

Sehun looked into Baekhyun’s eyes for a moment before speaking. “You don’t how long I’ve wanted to hear you say that” Sehun smiled. Baekhyun’s heart skipped a beat, maybe two. He’d never felt this happy before. He bit his lip, trying not to smile so hard. 

Sehun chuckled then stood up. “You’re so cute, come here” He opened his arms for a hug. Baekhyun willingly hugged him. They wrapped their arms around each other, tightly for a moment. 

Baekhyun pulled away, a playful smirk playing on his lips. Sehun couldn't react fast enough before he was pushed onto the bed, Baekhyun on top of him. Sehun pulled him down and kissed him. 

The moment started to get heated. Sehun slipped his hand under Baekhyun’s hoodie, brushing up his warm back. They broke their to stare at each other, fondly. Baekhyun’s gaze shifted towards the door. The sight of Chanyeol leaning against the door frame startled him. He jumped off of Sehun. 

“Fuck! How long have you been standing there?” Sehun asked his friend while standing up. Chanyeol laughed. “Just a couple minutes, but please don’t stop on my account” He said. “You perv” Baekhyun retorted.

“So, how long have you two been a thing?” Chanyeol asked. “None of your business Park Chanyeol, and you better not keep your mouth shut about this” Baekhyun said, as he exited Sehun’s room. Chanyeol did the mouth zip gesture. 

For next few weeks Sehun and Baekhyun spent every moment together. Somehow still keeping their relationship a secret at Baekhyun’s request. Sehun didn’t mind as long as he had Baekhyun. But having some alone time was proven to be quite difficult. They keep getting interrupted or their plans get ruined one way or another. 

Today, was their opportunity, Jongdae and Minseok were gonna take a trip to Seoul for their anniversary and Kyungsoo was spending the night at Kai’s to have a Star Wars movie marathon. So, Baekhyun and Sehun would have the house to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed reading it. I was a little shorter than I wanted but whatever. Chapter 6 will be coming your way soon :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Aware I have too many ships in exo but what can I do?? Anyways That was the first chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this. Please forgive any grammar mistakes, I wrote this pretty fast. More chapters to come. Thank you :)


End file.
